One True Love
by gleeproject145
Summary: 'My name is Lucy Taylor. I have just moved to America and have started McKinley High. I have never known what love is, I have had a boyfriend but that never worked. That changes when I meet Sebastian. I thought that he was perfect, caring all that jazz. I don't think it worked. I'm still searching for my One True love...'
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about a girl called Lucy Taylor and how she falls in love with the mysterious Sebastian Smythe. When she joins William McKinley High School she is surprised to find that the person showing her around is her former boyfriend Damian McGinty. How will she be able to cope with this sudden reunion?**

* * *

I look down the crowded corridor. This is my new school. New life. New start. I had been living in America for one week and it was my first day. I have heard that new kids were seen as 'easy targets' for the bullies. I decided to quickly get to the Principles office before something happened to me. So I started to walk, head down to the other end of the corridor and managed to arrive at the door without having anything bad happening to me. I slowly pushed the door open to see that the principle was there as well as a boy who I thought I recognised. It couldn't be.

"Ah... Welcome to McKinley High Miss Taylor" the Principle said lifting his arms to me. As he says those words the boy turned to me. I can feel my jaw hit the floor as the brown eyes staring at her belonged to Damian McGinty, my ex-boyfriend, who I hadn't heard from in three months. As I picks her jaw up from the floor I smile at him. Not knowing what to say. He smiles back. Suddenly he stands and, being taken aback by the sudden movement, I move closer to the door. I can feel my face becoming warm. I avert me eyes to the floor. I feel Damian brush against me as he goes to the door and follow him out of the office.

* * *

_Okay, calm down Luce. It is going to be fine. And for god-sake say something!_ I think as we walk down the corridor.When we reach the lockers I manage to make eyes contact with Damian for the first time.

"Well here is your locker and the combination to open it" he says his accent coming through. I had missed that. In fact I had just missed Damian in general. I knew I had to learn to get over him.

"Thanks" was all I was able to say.

"What is your first lesson?" he asks

"Um... you have my timetable" I answer with a slight laugh. _Typical Damian_ I thought. He passes the timetable to me, his face full of embarrassment.

"Anyway I have Spanish"

"Follow me then" he says and I do what he asked. After passing several classrooms we reached Spanish. Damian pushed the door open and allowed me to pass him. The teacher looked over at us both.

"Damian, I don't see you today so why are you here?" he asked. He was tall, had dark curly hair, kind eyes and seemed to be the kind of teacher who is willing to talk to you and listen to any problems that you may have. I move to Damian's shoulder; he shouldn't have to get in trouble on my account. I may be new to the school but I was not afraid of what people would think of me. Not any more.

"I'm sorry sir, but Damian was showing me to class. I'm new you see." The tone of the teacher changed immediately.

"Oh. Well take a seat ummm..."

"Lucy Taylor" I say. Before going to my seat. I turn back to Damian who was already at the door.

"I'll see you at lunch Lucy" he says as he opens the door

"Damian! Don't forget Glee Club after school" the teacher calls

"I won't Mr. Schue" Damian replies. With that he leaves.

* * *

_Maths dull, geography dull, PE kill me now _was all I could think during lunch; because those were my last three lessons of the day. I looks down at the tray of 'food' as the cafeteria called it however today's lunch (of meatloaf in a mushroom sauce) looked more like an alien had just thrown up into my tray. I scan the cafeteria to see if I could find Damian. However as I looked my vision became impaired and all I could see was meatloaf and mushrooms. _Wonderful. _Before I had any time to think I felt a hand escort me to the bathroom. I heard the running water however she still wasn't sure about the person helping me.

"Thanks Damo" I say but when I eventually open my eyes to find that it is not Damian. The person standing before me was quite tall, had glasses and slightly pushed up hair.

"How do you know Damo?" he asks. _Does he know Damian? _

"We used to... ummm... well... date" I finally say. The boy's eyes widened "Do you know where he is?" I ask wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah. He and the rest of the Glee Club are at the Lima Bean. I am about to head there now. Would you like a lift?" he explained. _Well... he is the nicest person I have met all day._

"Yeah. Oh I'm Lucy Taylor by the way" I say holding out her hand

"Cameron Mitchell" he replies.

* * *

**Sorry that this has taken a long time to upload but I have been very busy. If you have any ideas about a plot line or other characters then please let me know either by PM or reviewing. Thanks everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this chapter you get to meet the new directions and Sebastian. As well as Nick, Jeff and Thad. Also this is about three days after meeting Cameron. Sorry for the time jump.**

**You know what I think I'll just get on with it.**

* * *

Cameron held the door open and let me enter the Lima Bean. Out of the New Directions we were the first to arrive it was 4:30 on the Thursday after I had arrived. We walked over to the area where they always sit.

"What... part... of... wait up... don't... you get?" Blaine Anderson asked pretending to pant. He then moved to sit with us soon to be followed by Tina, Damian, Lindsey, Brittany and some who I hadn't talked to before.

"So who's turn is it to buy?" Asked Cameron.

"Well... Lucy has never bought us a drink before" said Blaine with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Guess it's me then" I say standing to collect orders. However my attention had been drawn to a group of boys in matching blue blazers, grey trousers and ties who had just arrived. I wanted it to look like I was looking at something outside. Even though I was really looking at the boy who led them he looked as tall as me but I couldn't see his face because he was deep in conversation with the others around him.

"Hey Lucy! Are you even listening?" Artie asks in a slightly raised voice, this happens to attracted the boys attention.

"Blaine!" one of them call and in a instant Blaine was waving for them to come over. They did.

"Well who is this?" asks a boy who_ must be a senior_ I thought.

"Ahhh... Well Thad. This is Lucy Taylor who just moved here" Blaine replies placing an arm around me.

"Where are you from? What state?"the boy to the left of Thad says very eagerly.

"Jeff!" Thad said in a stern voice.

"oh... it's okay and actually I am from England" I reply. Somehow my eyes were focused of the one who was slightly behind Thad. I could now see that he had piercing green eyes and a permanent smirk on his face.

"So Lucy. This is Nick" He points to the one on his left "And Jeff" he indicates the youngest looking boy on his left again.

"And what about him?" I ask indicating the boy behind Thad. Thad was just about to speak when the tall boy walked forwards so he was right in front of me. I couldn't help but smile about the fact that I was taller than him. Even with the hair. But not by much.

"Sebastian Smythe. Head boy of Dalton Academy for Boys and lead vocalist of The Warblers" he says extending a hand to me. Without thinking I take it. I can hear Blaine mutter something but I wasn't sure what it was. I gives him a quick look. I then feel something touch my hand just as i turn back to the boys I can see Sebastian straightening up. I can feel my face becoming very red.

"Lucy are you gonna get the drinks?" Artie asked bringing me back to earth with a crash.

"Oh. Yeah. Could someone write down the orders?" I ask stupidly.

"You know what. I'll go up with her because I know the orders" Blaine says. I nod at the idea. So we walk to the counter and as I turn away from Sebastian I feel a small pat on my butt. As well as some sniggers from the Dalton boys.

"Hey Sebastian here is an idea for you. Back off!" Blaine said menacingly and escorted me to the counter.

"Hi. Can I have three Lattes, one Irish coffee, two espressos, three hot chocolates, one medium drip and two peppermint teas?" Blaine asked with ease of everyone's orders.

"Why don't you like him?" I ask

"Who?"

"Sebastian. He seems like a very nice guy"

"Lucy he is in no way a 'nice guy' as you say. You weren't here last year"

"What happened?"

"He blinded my right eye. With rock salt and he tried to make me cheat on Kurt with him" he explained solemnly

"But I really like him" I explain with an obvious tone of hopelessness in my voice. Why was Blaine being like this? I was taken out of her thoughts when I had to pay and collect the drinks. However back at the table all I could think about was Sebastian. Those piercing green eyes that sexy smirk. It was official. I, Lucy Taylor had fallen for Sebastian Smythe. Hard.

* * *

**Sorry about the long delay between chapters and how long this one was. I would like to say thank you for everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. Happy new year everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Just to let you know that my friend (areuacat) has made a forum called William McKinley High School and it is awesome so you should join. I just thought that I should mention that even though Lucy hangs out with the Glee Club she is not actually part of it. Also this chapter is from Sebastian's point of view after meeting Lucy.**

* * *

As she walks off I feel like how I felt when I first met Blaine. _Hold up. I'm gay_ I think to myself. It is who I am. I have known that for so long know.

"C'mon Seb. Let's go." I hear Thad say.

"Yeah. I'm coming" I say however I know that I sound far-off. As we reach the door I look back to get one last glimpse of her and then I leave.

* * *

I open the door to my room and throw my bag onto the floor as I walk in. I loosen my tie and take off my blazer before going to my desk. I open my laptop to see that I had an e-mail from one Blaine Anderson.

**Sebastian,**

**I just thought that I would make my views about you towards Lucy as clear as possible. She is not interested in you and she knows that you are gay so there is no point in you talking to her. I know you. You will make her feel special and then, after say two months you will drop her on her ass and not look back.**

**Blaine.**

I can't help but scoff as I read the e-mail. I knew that he was protective but this was just... too much._ Well Mr Anderson, time to prove you wrong and show you and your petty little gang of misfits how I treat people that I like._ I open up Facebook and search 'Lucy Taylor'. I scan down the list of names until I find her. Then I send her a request and wait. I start to get out my English book to finish off an essay due in for tomorrow when I hear my laptop make the familiar 'ding' sound and saw that she had accepted me as a friend. I open up messenger and write out something which I hope would show off my descent side.

**Hey Lucy,**

**I was wondering if you would like to come up to Westerville at some point so that I could get to know you better. Maybe we could go for a meal or something.**

**Sebastian.**

I read it back just as Trent enters the room. I don't even look up. It doesn't matter as long as I get to see her and talk to her with out any interruptions. After about two minuets she replies

**Sebastian?**

**I won't even ask how you found me but I would love to meet up. When are you free? Let me know**

**Lucy.**

**Sebastian**

**I'm free now, so is that a yes?**

**Lucy**

**Yeah. But you will have to come and get me, I can't drive you see.**

**Sebastian**

**See you in an hour?**

**Lucy**

**See you then**

I spring up and move to my wardrobe and pull out a pair of good trousers and a shirt.

"Seb, where are you going?" I hear Trent ask as I go to the bathroom and fix my hair.

"Out. I'm meeting someone" I answer as I re-enter the room and see Trent give me a look of 'ooh Sebastian has a boyfriend'

"Who's the luck guy?"

"Actually I am meeting a girl" I reply and with that I leave Trent in a state of shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is the actual 'date' (if you want to call it that) also thanks to ClaiClai and EllenMai for following this story. I promise I won't let you down! And this chapter is back in Lucy's POV (point of view) **

**PS sorry for not updating for like ever but I have had exams and I have been focusing on another story (Run away with me)**

* * *

I finish brushing my hair and looks at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of smart-casual trousers and a light blue blouse and a blue jacket over the top of it. I was excited but nervous as well because this was the first time that I had been out with a boy since I had broken up with Damian, also I barley knew Sebastian and was afraid about how Blaine and the rest of the Glee club would react if tonight went well. I hear a car pull up outside and stood up quickly taking one final glance in the mirror rush to the door of my room and down the stairs just as I hear:

"Oh... Hello, who are you?"

"Hello I am Sebastian Smythe, I am a friend of your sister's" I hear him answer and it was like I could feel my mum's face turning red. Then I am at her side.

"Yeah... Did I forget to mention that I am going out?" I say while mentally face palming myself. I steal a quick look at Sebastian before saying

"See you soon mum. I'll text you when I am on my way back" and with that I walked out of the house to meet Sebastian. When the door closed we continued to his car. I go to the passenger door but before I could open it Sebastian pulled the handle and stood back a little

"Thanks." I say as I lower myself into the car "ouch" I exclaim as my head made firm contact with the door frame of the car.

"You okay?" I hear him say as he climbs into the drivers seat

"Yeah. Problem with being tall, you hit yourself, most of the time" I laugh.

* * *

As the car pulls up outside the restaurant I realise that it is very posh, with several large windows and a chauffeur to park the car. I wish that I was in something smarter. Something to match what Sebastian was wearing. When the care stops Sebastian gets out and hands the keys to the chauffeur before walking to my door and offering his hand and helping me out of the car and escorts me to our table which was in a very secluded area. My mind wanders back to my first date with Damian when he took to see a movie. It wasn't the best first date, but I still gave him a chance.

"May I take your jackets, miss" asks the waiter.

"Oh. No thank you" I reply and the boy opposite me raise an eyebrow. He can't know yet about the dark area of my life which, in some ways, I was still going through. No one apart from Damian knows it and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. I stare down at the menu which was in French. This completely confused me. I think that he knows I am having difficulties with it.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't know basic French?" he says in a slightly exasperated voice. I ponder how I am going to answer this.

"I do know French, however I have never been good at it so I am having a bit of trouble" I answer glancing over the top of the menu at Sebastian who had his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Don't look at me like that Smythe!" I snap in a playful way and we both started to laugh. _I like him. A lot. none of this is awkward. It is so natural. So perfect._

* * *

After the meal Sebastian and I walked through the park before going back to the car. He told me so much about him, like how he had lived the most of his life in France.

"So what do you want to do when you leave school?" I ask him as he removes his jacket and places it down on the grass for us to sit on.

"Well... I probably want to go more down the acting route" he told me "What about you?"

"When I finish school I want to go and study drama in LA and then hopefully being able to audition for some roles" I reply. Our eyes met. He leaned in I took a short breathe as him lips met mine. I felt electricity run down my spine. The fact that I had only met Seb that day and he was already showing signs that he liked me. I felt his hand push my jacket off my shoulders. I suddenly pull back but I know that he has seen the several bruises that covered my skin.

"How the hell did you get those?" he asked his voice soft and gentle.

"I don't want to talk about it" I replied in a small voice

"Luce. Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know if I have to beat anyone up for hurting you"

"There will be no need for that." I sigh before I continue: "Basically my dad abused me. Everyday. He abused me physically and emotionally." I look up to see his eyes wide and sad. "That is why mum and I came here. To get away from him. When it got to the worst stage of him..." I let out a shaky breath "raping me" I whisper. Then I broke down. He was there for me, he pulled me into his arms and soothed me as much as possible before taking me home.

* * *

**I hope that you guys liked it! Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. Next few chapters we are going with Lucy ans Seb to Dalton, where there are more secrets to be revealed.**

**Gleeproject145**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating again. (I have been really busy). Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. This is two weeks or so after Lucy and Sebastian have started dating secretly. She is also now in the New Directions.**

**Also I don't own anything in this story apart from Lucy**

* * *

_This is it. I have to tell them now. If I don't I know that I never will._ Before entering the Glee Club I quickly pull out me phone and find Seb's number.

**Going to tell the NDs about us and dad. Really nervous.**

**Luce**

Before I even have time to put my phone away I get the reply:

**Don't worry. Remember what we talked about. I'll come and pick you up at about 4:30ish and then I have to go back to Dalton.**

**Love you**

**Seb**

I take a final breathe before walking in and taking my usual space next to Blaine. Not long after my arrival Mr Schue comes in.

"Right guys. Before I start Lucy wanted to say something." As I get up I take a quick breath and look at the clock. 4:25. _He'll be here soon. He is never late._

"Thanks Mr Schue." I silently thanked the fact that I was a good actress. "Well. Basically I'm in love" I hear some of the girls squeal in delight before they all started asking questions like' is he good looking?' or 'does he go to this school'. I hold up my hands showing them that I wanted quiet to continue. "You do know him and in my opinion he is very good looking and he doesn't go to this school"

"Come on Lucy. Give us a name" Tina says. I hear the door open as everyone waits expectantly for the name.

"I think you know he is. Because he has just walked in" I answer I then feel Sebastian next to me with his arm around my waist. I steal a quick look from Blaine, his hazel eyes are wide with shock.

"Before you ask we have been dating for two weeks" Seb says. "Ready to go Luce?"

"Yeah. Guys I'll explain everything later and something else which is important okay?" I say as Sebastian leads me out of the choir room. I quickly mouth 'don't hate me' at Blaine because I knew that he would jump to conclusions.

We reached Seb's car and I then noticed that there was something up with him.

"What's up?" I ask as he starts the car engine.

"Nothing."

"Seb please"

"Just stress. I have to think of the setlist for sectionals" After that the journey was silent.

* * *

When we pull up outside Dalton and get out of the car Sebastian walks to my side and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Why did you do that?" I ask as we move back to our original positions.

"Because I love you. That and I can do that when ever I want" he answers. We make our way into the old building and to the Warbler common room where the meeting looked to be in full session.

"I'll wait out here till your done" I say

"No you are coming in with me. I want you to meet the guys. I need another sane person in there to help me deal with Niff" Seb replies extending a hand

"What the hell is a 'Niff'?" I ask

"Our two most troublesome Warblers" He explains loud enough for people to here

"HEY! WE RESENT THAT!" a blonde and brunette who I though that I recognised yelled

"Nick, Jeff quiet!" Thad (who I did recognise) said bringing his palm into contact with the back of each of the boys heads

"Lucy?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! I hoped you enjoyed that. I had to get some Niff in this story eventually.**

**See you soon**

**Gleeproject145**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated. I have had preparation for exams to deal with. It always seems that school gets in the way of me writing. But here is Chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (if I did then Klaine would be together and the Warblers would be heavily featured) or the song used.**

**Song: Apologize **

**Artist: OneRepublic**

**NOTE: The song is sung only by Lucy. The lyrics are in BOLD.**

* * *

"Lucy?" A voice behind me asks. I slowly turn on one leg to face a tall, well-built boy who I knew all to well.

"Hunter?" I ask. Unsure of what was happening. I feel my face break into a huge smile as I run over to him and embrace him.

"Lucy. You going to tell me what is up with you and Hunter?" Asked Sebastian. I remove my arms from Hunter's neck and turn to face my boyfriend.

"Well... You see..." I start

"Just spit it out, you... you useless thing." I see some of the eyes of the other boys in the room widen. I feel my own starting to fill with tears.

"You have no right to talk to my sister like that , Smythe" Hunter interjected. This time it was Sebastian's eyes that widened.

"Your... Sis-sister? How? you don't have the same last name" He stuttered

"We were separated at birth. I never thought that I would see him. Sebastian I am honestly really sorry." I move my hand to touch his face, but he moved away. In that moment I could have sworn that my heart broke. I turned on my heels and ran out of the Warbler choir room.

When I reached the main doors I grabbed my phone and punched in Blaine's number. I then realised how much I was shaking. I took a breath to try and calm down. Finally Blaine picked up

"Hello?"

"Blaine. It.. It's me."

"Shouldn't you be with Sebastian? Because you are 'so in love'" He asked

"You were right. He isn't a nice guy"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Blaine replied.

"Thanks. Look, I know that you are probably seriously pissed off with me for not telling you about me and Seb but I need a friend now. Please be that person" I say.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you." Blaine says

"I'm at Dalton. I'll be waiting in the Warbler Common room because I want to check on Hunter, my brother, and make sure that Sebastian hasn't killed him." I reply.

"I should be there in an hour. If anything happens then text me, okay." Blaine says before hanging up. I let a shaky breath escape my body before turning, my shoes squeaking as I make my way into the school again.

* * *

I arrive at the door, which was still ajar, and push it open slightly. I see all of the Warblers (excluding Sebastian) listening intently to what Hunter was saying. I edge in so I was slightly in the door way.

"Anyone know where Sebastian is? I want to talk to him" I ask scanning each of the Warblers in the room. I see Hunter nod behind me I turn already knowing that he would be there.

"Lucy, I am reall-"

"Save it. I want to say, well sing, something. If Hunter will let me" I interject.

"Go on Lucy, put Smythe in his place" Hunter says

"Back out of this Clarington." The taller boy snaps

"Sebastian will you just shut the hell up?" I ask with a raised voice pulling myself up to my full height. I was no longer afraid of speaking up for myself. I pass my Ipod to Thad who puts in onto the docking station in the room. The song I wanted was already playing

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**  
**Got me ten feet off the ground.**  
**And I'm hearin' what you say,**  
**But I just can't make a sound.**  
**You tell me that you need me,**  
**Then you go and cut me down...**  
**But wait...**  
**You tell me that you're sorry,**  
**Didn't think I'd turn around...**  
**And say...**

**That it's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late...**  
**I said it's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late.**  
**Yeah!**

**I'd take another chance,**  
**Take a fall, take a shot for you.**  
**I need you like a heart needs a beat,**  
**But it's nothin' new, yeah!**  
**I loved you with a fire red,**  
**Now it's turnin' blue...**  
**And you say...**  
**Sorry, like an angel**  
**Heaven let me think was you...**  
**But I'm afraid...**

**It's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late.**  
**I said it's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late.**  
**Whoa!**

I silently thank the lord that I could act. Even though I meant everything that I was singing,

**It's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late.**  
**I said it's too late to apologize.**  
**It's too late.**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!**  
**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!**  
**I'm holdin' on your rope,**  
**Got me ten feet off the ground.**

I finish the number on my own. I look at Sebastian. I look past him to see Blaine. I begin to leave, as I pass Seb he tries to grab my arm.

"Please" he whispers looking into my eyes with the green ones that I had fallen in love with.

"I can't" was all I could see as I pull my arm out of his grip and continue to Blaine

* * *

**So... what did you thi****nk? I am sorry about the long delays but thank you for sticking with it.**

**Gleeproject145**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now here is chapter seven. I know that I don't update very often. However when I do I want it to be the best for all of you guys who read and review etc. If you have any questions then either review PM or ask be a question on my tumblr you can also use this is you have an idea for a prompt for my one shot series 'The heart never lies'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used apart from Lucy. I also don't own 'You and I' by Michael Buble **

* * *

I follow Blaine out to his car to see Damian, Kitty and Marley there as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I climb into the passenger seat.

"Blaine told us about you and Sebastian and how you guys could be over. We wanted to help you" Damian explained. I let a small smile cross my face.

"Yeah. I think it is over between us" I say. Just as Blaine started the car one of the other Warblers came out. It was either Nick or Jeff. (I made a mental note to find out which was which) Blaine rolled down the window and started to try and get him to leave so that we could go home.

"Hold on Blaine. I was just wanting to talk to Lucy. It might be a while. So I could drop her home because I'm meant to see my family tonight." He says. Blaine looks at me.

"I guess that I'll see you guys tomorrow. I text you all later to let you know what goes on okay?" I explain as I exit the car. Blaine nods. We wait for the car to pull away before I turn to the boy.

"Look. All of the Warblers are sorry about you and Sebastian. He can be a real ass. Nearly all of the time" he says. I can't help but smile.

"You guys don't have to be sorry. It's going to be him when Hunt is done with him." I reply.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight?" he asks. _Right, when I reply I am going to use his name._

"Yeah. Sure. I have had a really bad day. So I would love to Jeff"

"Nick. Jeff is the blonde one" I physically slap my hand on my forehead which was not really the best idea because the force of the blow caused me to stagger backwards a couple of paces.

"Easy there" Nick says grabbing hold of my free hand. When I am steadied, neither of us want to lose the connection that we have. I smile at him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask as we start to move futher into the parking lot.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink now so that we can talk better?" He asks as we reach what must have been his car. I think about his offer. I must admit that I am unsure about it however I have had a really bad day so I need something to take my mind off the fail that is my life.

"Yeah, I would really like that" I reply as he opens the car door. I hope that I have not made a bad decision.

* * *

Half an hour later we are in a small bar. Talking, laughing and just acting as if we had known each other for more than a couple of hours. Nick was so kind and genuine._ All the things that I thought about Sebastian. _I think as we drink. I quickly text mum to say that I was out with a friend and that I had left Seb. Before putting my phone away and continuing my conversation about Starkid with Nick.

"So what is you favourite song every from any of their shows?" Nick asked

"Ooh... that's tough. I would have to say either, To have a home, Status Quo or I was. Yours?" I answered

"Definitely Not alone" he answers. We continued to make small talk for a few minuets until a man walked onto the slightly raised platform and said "The karaoke machine is now available to use" Nick suddenly stood up and walked over to it before picking a song:

_Here we are_  
_On earth together_  
_It's you and I_  
_God has made us fall in love_  
_It's true_  
_I've really found_  
_Someone like you_

His voice fills the room and every one starts to become quieter to listen to the voice that was escaping Nick's mouth. I couldn't pull my eyes off him as he started to sway to the music.

_Will it stay_  
_The love you feel for me_  
_Will you say_  
_That you will be by my side_  
_To see me through_  
_Until my life is through_  
_Well in my mind_  
_We can conquer the world_

_In love you and I_  
_You and I, you and I..._  
_I'm glad_  
_At least in my life_  
_I've found someone_  
_That may not be here forever_  
_To see me through_  
_But I found strength in you_

_Cause in my mind_  
_You will stay here always_

_In love you and I_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_You and I_

_In my mind_  
_We can conquer the world_  
_In love you and I_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_You and I..._

The music dies out and the crowd starts to clap him. I join in. He makes his way back to me and sits back down before saying:

"Your turn."

"What? No no no no. I can't sing as well as you I would just free-" I am silenced by Nick pressing his lips to mine.

"Tell you what. It's getting late so I'll drop you home" he says when we break apart. I am still in shock and unable to form any sentence so I just nod and let Nick pay for the drinks and escort me out.

* * *

When we reach my house Nick walks with me to the front door.

"I really enjoyed tonight Nick. Thank you" I say as I start to open the door.

"I enjoyed it as well." He answered. I turn to leave but I am stopped by Nick's voice filling the night air again

"Lucy. I meant everything that I sang tonight. You are an amazing girl, and I was wondering if I could have your number and kiss you again?"

"Yeah. Give me you phone then" I answer as I pull out my phone to type in his number before sending him a text reading

'Yes you can kiss me again'

Nick smiled before moving closer and applying pressure to both of our lips. It lasted for longer than it did in the bar but there was still the same amount of emotion in it. When we break apart I turn and enter my house.

* * *

**There we are. What is it with Lucy and Dalton boys then eh? Anyway I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have been really excited about this chapter because I have wanted to do something like this for a while however it may be slightly confusing so sorry about that if it is. Basically it is the next day and **_Lucy_** and Nick are talking to the respected choirs about the night before though the song 'what a buzz' by Olly Murs so it will continual jump between the two.**

**All that includes Nick will be in bold**

_All that includes Lucy will be in italics_

_**All of the warbler parts will be in bold italics**_

_All of the new direction parts will be in underlined italics_

**_And when everyone sings will be in bold italics and underlined_**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_I walk into Glee club the next day with a smile on my face. I was still buzzing about my night out with Nick._

_"So what did Nick want to talk to you about?" Marley asked as I sat down_

_"Nothing much. However our little chat turned into a date" I say_

_"I'm so happy for you Lucy. So how did it go?"_

_"Well..._

_ The date went really well I think, well everything accept.  
I was laughing like a lunatic at everything he said.  
Got ketchup on my trousers and my cheeks went really red.  
That night I drank wine with the guy I just met._

**_I had to think of things to do to stop my nervous hands.  
The label on the bottle never really stood a chance.  
The salt & pepper pots were getting well into there dance.  
That night I went out with the girl I just met._**

_**Tell me all about you.  
**_**(What a buzz)**_**  
**Where I'd be without you.**  
**(What a buzz)**  
Tell me all about you.  
**_**What a beautiful buzz with the girl I might love.**

_I was staring across the table at the nicest eyes I've seen._  
_I said they were brown but he insisted they were green. _  
_So I called over the waiter and he told me he agreed. _  
_That night I drank wine with the guy that likes me. _  
_**(What a buzz)**_

**_Tell me all about you._**  
**(What a buzz)**  
_Where I'd be without you._  
_(What a buzz)_  
**_Tell me all about you._**  
**What a beautiful buzz with the girl I might love.**

_Any time any place._  
_Coast to coast or out of space _  
**You can find the two of us, **  
**the young that drunk the love. **  
**That we drank wine.**

_So._  
_Tell me all about you._  
_(What a buzz)_  
Where I'd be without you.  
**(What a buzz)**  
_**Tell me all about you.**_  
**What a beautiful buzz with the girl I might love.**  
_(What a buzz)_  
_Tell me all about you._  
**(What a buzz)**  
**_Where I'd be without you._**  
**(What a buzz)**  
_Tell me all about you._  
_What a beautiful buzz with the guy I might love._

**(I like this girl)**  
_The date went really well I think, well everything accept._  
_I was laughing like a lunatic at everything he says. _  
_Got ketchup on my trousers and my cheeks are went really red. _  
_That I drink wine with the guy I just met._  
_**(What a buzz)**_

**"So it went well?" Jeff asked**

**"What do you think?" I answered with a laugh**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back! Here is chapter nine.**

**Also here is the low down on who sings what**

**Nick is in bold**

_Lucy is in italics_

Jeff is underlined

_**Lucy and Nick is bold italics**_

* * *

"Guys, we need to know what the Warblers are up to" Sam states

"Surely Lucy knows about their set-list? She has dated two of their members" Artie adds

"Look... I know that I have been with Sebastian and I am with Nick but we don't talk about Glee club" I answer, arms folded across my chest. Before anyone has anything time to say anything else Mr. Schue walks in.

"Guys our competition for Sectionals has just arrived. This year we are facing the Warblers and the Waffle toots" everyone sniggers at the Waffle toots name, even I let a small laugh out. "Also, thanks to Tina, we have our costumes. The girls will be wearing dresses like they usually do and the boys are wearing the usual shirt and tie" I feel my body tense up. Dresses. I don't wear them now because of what happened. I tentatively raise my hand "Yes Lucy?" Mr Schue says

"Not to be rude to Tina but I don't think I could wear a dress" I feel the eyes of the others rest on me

"And why is that Lucy?" asks Tina slightly irritated. I signal to Mr Schue that I want the floor. I take a deep breath and remove my jacket and hold it tight. Showing the bruises in all their glory. Blaine, Marley and Kitty rush to my side.

"What happened?" Kitty asked examining my arm

"I was abused" I answer

"I didn't know people here could be so vicious" Blaine murmurs

"It wasn't any students. It was my dad" I explain, everyone takes in an intake of breath.

"Did anything else happen Lucy?" Mr Schue asks with worry in his voice

"Yeah.. He raped me. Numerous times" I say Marley throws her arms around me.

* * *

After Glee I go to the parking lot and wait for Nick. I wait ten maybe fifteen minuets. I decide that I would have to make my own way home. As I turn to leave I hear a soft backing track... no vocals behind me. Nick's voice fills the air

**A heart full of love,**  
**A heart full of song,**  
**I'm doing everything all wrong,**  
**Oh God, for shame,**  
**I do not even know your name,**  
**Dear Mad'moiselle,**  
**Won't you say?**  
**Will you tell?**

I know the song well and take over

_A heart full of love_  
_No fear, no regret_

**My name is Marius Pontmercy**  
_And mine's Cosette_  
**Cosette, I don't know what to say**  
_Then make no sound_  
**I am lost**  
_I am found!_  
**A heart full of light**  
_A night bright as day_  
**And you must never go away**  
**Cosette, Cosette**  
_This is a chain we'll never break_  
**Do I dream?**  
_I'm awake!_  
**A heart full of love**  
He was never mine to lose  
_A heart full of you_  
Why regret what could not be?  
**A single look and then I knew.**  
These are words he'll never say  
_I knew it too._  
Not to me...  
**From today...**  
Not to me...  
_Every day _  
Not for me...  
_**For it isn't a dream**_  
His heart full of love  
_**Not a dream **_  
He will never  
_**After all! **_  
Feel this way...

There is applause from the Warblers as Nick moves closer and whispers

"Happy Valentines day Lucy" before handing me a single red rose.

"Happy Valentines day Nick" I answer trying not to let on that I forgot and had nothing for him.

_Maybe love is not so bad after all_ I think as Nick takes me to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but I have been away and with no wi-fi. However I have written the next few chapters on my Ipod so those are going to be up soon.**

* * *

I must admit it I am really nervous about today. This is the first time that I am going to be up against the Warblers who are now some of my best friends (not to mention relatives and love interests).I had also heard from Blaine that they are really good because they work as a team instead of a group of individuals. I sate out the bus window hoping that the passing world would take my mind off everything. As I watch I start to softly sing to myself. The song was by my favourite band and always calms my nerves or makes me feel better about a situation.

"You sound really good" a voice states from behind me. The voice belongs to Blaine. I smile at him.

"Thanks" I reply "it always calms me" I add. I turn back to the window as Mr Schue says

"Here we are guys"

"Right. Everyone at our green room at 3:30 and stay in at least twos. Off you go" with that people leave with their friends to have a look round. I look over at Blaine who understands what I want and beckons me to him. When we are side by side we wonder around looking for the Warblers. It doesn't take us long.

"Watch this" Blaine whispers to me "oh yeah!" he exclaims causing them to turn and chorus an 'oh yeah'back to us. I scan the group for Nick but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You'll be onto blazers next Lucy" Sebastian smirks

"Hey back off Smythe" Blaine snaps as I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from lunging at Sebastian.

"It was a joke" he replies hands in a mock surrender.

"Where is Nick?" I ask Hunter before Blaine could retaliate.

"Bathroom. Emptying his guts of Dalton food" Hunter replies. Before I can talk to him any more Thad inputs:

"Nick you look like utter shit" I turn to see my boyfriend walking to us, paler than usual, hair messed up, blazer and tie askew. When he reaches us he stumbles and falls into my arms. Hunter then helps me take him into the green room. I gently place him on the sofa so that he was lying down. Hunter then leaves us alone however I am unsure of what to do to try and help him. My eyes fall on a jug of water and some napkins. Silently I stand and dampen one of the napkins. I remove his blazer and tie. I begin to place it over his face, neck and chest. His eyes flicker open and he smiles faintly at me.

"What bought this on then?" I ask, gesturing to his figure.

"Nerves" he answers plainly.

"What do you have to be nervous about?"

"Messing up my duet with Hunter" he sits up and pats the seat next to him offering it to me. When I sit next to him he places his hands in mine and rests his head on my shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about" I murmur to him. He turns and stares up at me.

"Promise?" he asks looking like a child who was afraid of something under the bed.

"Promise" I reassure before gently kissing his lips. I feel him smile as he kisses me back. Before I know what is happening he has gently pushed us the opposite way round so I am lying down and he is leaning over the top of me. I let out a soft moan as his lips attach to my neck.

"Those noises drive me crazy" Nick whispers in a low voice and almost a growl, his breath warm on my neck. Then I remember that Blaine is still outside and I need to know how long I have left with Nick before having to meet the rest of the New Directions.

"Hold on Nick" I say as I push him off me and move to the door. I poke my head out to see Blaine chatting to Jeff and Thad.

"Blaine how much longer do we have?" I ask as he looks up. I feel Nick place his hands on my waist but I try to ignore it.

"We still have an hour" he says

"How is Nick?" Jeff asks. At this point as I open my mouth Nick begins tickling me.

"Oh he is much better now" I answer suddenly Nick pulls me back into the room, closes the door and presses me up against it. "That was very rude Mr Duval" I purr wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Well I wanted you all to myself" he answers I smirk at him "Okay now you look like Sebastian" he adds.

"Don't mention him and hurry up and kiss me" I say.

"No need to ask me twice" he replies then he attacks my lips again. Very soon we are back on the sofa, me on the bottom and Nick on top of me.

I think we made out for almost an hour because we only stopped when Blaine and the rest of the Warblers almost broke the door down. I quickly get up and join Blaine and we make our way to the green room.

"I never thought that I would make out in a green room at sectionals" I say matter of factly.

"I never thought that I would make out with Kurt in the back of a Prius" he answers. We then burst out laughing as we enter the room.

"What's so funny?" Asks Tina.

"Nothing" we both say at the same time.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this. The next chapter is the actual competition so be ready for it.**


End file.
